Coming After You
by xdarkbeforedawn
Summary: He left her behind again, this time, for good. How can she handle it?


**A/n: Another oneshot, procrastinating again )**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, Kishimoto-sama does.

**Reviews appreciated, constructed criticism loved, flames ignored.**

* * *

**Coming After You  
**

"_You don't have to..."_

_Strong arms wrapped around a slender frame._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to." The raven buried his face in her pink locks, breathing in her scent; strawberries and her namesake, cherry blossoms._

"_Don't leave me, not like you did last time..."_

_Green met black, obsidian and jade; emotions that had been hidden before shone through crumbling walls. Fears that had been buried long ago covered by lust, passion, and possibly love? Those fears crept back, everything that had happened between the two meant nothing, and sometimes those whispered promises were meant to be broken._

"_I'll come back." Another meaningless promise._

"_Liar, how can I believe you? After—after everything you promised, you're still leaving again."_

"_I came back last time, didn't I?" Lips pressed against her eyelids, trailing soft kisses along her tearstained cheeks. "Trust me, please." Lightly damp lips captured soft pink ones._

"_I—I don't know if I can..."_

_The shinobi sighed, brushing the young kunoichi's hair back from her face, looking into her deep green eyes. "What do I need to do for you to believe me?"_

"_Take me with you," she started softly, eyes hardening with resolve as she continued, "two's better than one... we can—"_

"_No." The teen wiped the stray tears away from her face, "I don't want you hurt, I know you're a lot stronger than what you used to be... before I left the first time. But if somehow, you got hurt... I could _never_ forgive myself if something like that happened."_

_Their lips met again; thin arms entwined around the other's neck. The raven's tongue flicked out, brushing the girl's lips, asking for entrance; she parted them with a soft sigh. Tongues roamed in each other's mouth, taking in every taste, savouring what would forever be in their memories._

_The two pulled away, the Uchiha stroked Sakura's face tenderly, whispering one last request, "I—I love you, sweet cherry blossom, please forgive me." Without waiting for the girl to respond, he hit one of the pressure points just below her neck, catching her as she fell forward, unconscious. He lifted the girl up, carrying her to a nearby bench and setting her small frame down gently. _

_The raven took off his cloak and draped it over the girl, walking away, this time, out of Konoha forever._

--

"We reached him too late... if only we had gotten there right after the battle with Itachi had ended..."

"Sakura... we're sorry— if we had known... if only you have come with us instead of going to Suna with Neji's platoon... or if another medic-nin had come—his body was too drained of chakra for us to do anything...the funeral's tomorrow..."

--

The training grounds appeared empty, but if you walked closer, you'd see that there was a pink haired teenager sitting in one of the surrounding trees; spinning a kunai between her thumb and forefinger, staring at it—eyes glassy from unshed tears. She was sitting in one of her favourite trees, you could get a perfect view of the training grounds from its branches; the training grounds where Team Seven first met, and trained after that first day.

The girl smiled, memories crashing down on her in waves, suffocating. She'd always sat on those branches when Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, admiring her crush from afar; if only she had known that her dreams would come true in three years, but have them shattered again, with nothing left behind except a black cloak with the Uchiha crest on it.

She had it wrapped around her slim shoulders right now; it seemed fitting. To her, the cloak symbolized endings, and so many things had ended, and more were yet to come.

_It seems like I'm the only one of Team Seven left..._ the girl smiled fondly at the memories of her teammates. _Kakashi-sensei won't be back till the end of the year, Naruto's ANBU team isn't due back for another two years—if it's successful anyway...and Sasuke-kun..._ she stopped; eyeing the kunai in her hand, she lifted it up to her face. Green eyes studied the double sided blades, and the tip, sharp enough to pierce through anything.

"Sasuke-kun, you liar," unshed tears finally breaking free, rolling down the kunoichi's face.

Slowly, she lifted the kunai to her breast. Right above her heart, "you said you'd come back for me." She closed her eyes.

"I guess I'm coming after you anyways."

* * *

**A/n: Review please! )**


End file.
